El festival de Natsuyiko
by xprojectx
Summary: ¿Se imaginan si Natsu fuera chica y Lucy chico?Pronto Magnolia tendra su aniversario,pero puede que se convierta en una historia distinta de la que se esperaban nuestros protagonistas.


_**EL FESTIVAL DE NATSUYIKO **_

_**YO! que tal se encuentran?Ya se no deveria hacer otro projecto sin acabar el que tengo que tengo activo del que tengo q actualizar "PERDIDO EN RECUERDOS" pero me dio la inspiracion a las cuatro de la mañana XD Ok hare un One-short (¿se escribe asi?)Bueno anter de nada,para los que no sepan de que va ir les digo un poco ¿Se imaginan que Natsu sea mujer y Lucy chico?Seria algo interesante no?Tendria que cambiar los nombres,pero sus personalidades claro que seran las mismas al personaje que es,bueno Lucy podria ser Luck(lo se,me lo acabo de inventar XD)y Natsu seria Natsuiko pero la llaman Natsu(Me encanta su nombre asi que no queria cambiarlo XD)Los demas personajes seran como siempre han sido y seran. ^^**_

_**NOTA:Fairy Tail no me pertenece desafortunadamente *llorando***_

Ya habia pasado casi un año desde que Natsuiko habia traido a Luck al gremio,habian tenido varias aventuras y conocido a personas geniales y otras no tan geniales...pero ese no era el caso,todo en gremio estaba con los preparativos de la fiesta de aniversario de Magnolia,si,otro año mas que cumplia esa hermosa ciudad,pero no todo el mundo estaba preparando la fiesta en el gremio,tambien por toda la ciudad,Natsuyiko y Gray se encontraban como siempre discutiendo por que Gray queria poner una estatua de hielo con el simbolo de Fairy Tail y Natsuyiko queria poner un caliz gigante con fuego.

-¡Oye cubo de hielo!,no vamos a poner esa chorrada,es mas interesante lo que yo digo!-Gritaba la maga de fuego apunto de atacar al de hielo.

-¡¿Que dices mechero andante?!Lo tuyo si que es una mierda!.-Gray tambien se preparaba para atacar.

Una feroz batalla se formo entre Natsuyiko y Gray a la que los demas no le dieron la menor importancia,ya que era normal que se pelearan,pero Mira y Wendy estaban preocupadas de que estropeasen algo,Erza noto la preocupacion de sus amigas y tiro a esos dos fuera del gremio para que pelearan sin estropear nada.

Asi estuvieron por horas hasta que los dos se cansaron y se tiraron el la pradera mientras jadeaban de cansancio.

En el gremio un chico alto de mas o menos 1,80 cm,rubio y unos grandes ojos marrones paseaba por el gremio en busca de cierta maga pelirrosada.

-Gajeel,¿Has visto a Natsuyiko?-Decia impaciente Luck.

-¿A Salamander?Le vi de golpes con Gray hace un rato,pero Erza los echo del gremio,seguro estan ahora mismo cansados,jajajaja-Se reia Gajeen con esa risa muy propia.

-Rayos,siempre estan igual.

Luck salia corriendo del gremio en busca de su maga de fuego,espera¿su maga?en que demonios estaba pensando,Natsuyiko no era suyo,y mucho menos la queria suyo,imaginense,todo el dia con bromas pesadas de mal gusto y estupideces que aveces eran inaguantables,siguio corriendo hasta un prado en el que al lado habia un rio,y el el prado dos magos tirados en el suelo,con pinta de cansados,estaban algo exsahustos,Luck se dirigio a cierta maga,le zarandeo un poco ,pero no dejo de acerlo cuando la sientio roncando un poco,eso no era muy dulce pero aun asi romcaba muy bajito,le aparto los pelos que tenia en la cara y ahi lo vio,su hermoso rostro,dormido,dormida parecia muy tranquila y calmada,era raro verla de esa forma,pero aun que no era la primera vez que la veia durmiendo no podia dejar de mirarla,lo que no se dio cuenta es que no los dos estaban dormidos,Gray miraba esa hermosa escena,hasta que decidio romper el silencio.

-Se ve tranquila,es extraño¿cierto?

-Ehh? ¡Gray! Creia que estabas dormido,pues si,parece otra persona,creo que la llevare a su casa para que duerma,en el gremio hay mucho jaleo y fijo que se carga algo.

-Cierto,te acompraño,ultimamente no ha devido dormir mucho,siempre es lo mismo,cuando llegan estas fechas no duerme casi nada.

Estuvieron andando por minutos,Gray llevaba a Natsuyiko a la espalada todavia dormida,llegaron a la casa y pusieron a Natsuyiko en la cama.

-Luck,yo ya me voy¿te vienes?

-No,estare un rato mas,luego me ire a casa.

-Ok.

Luck vio como Gray se iba y luego miro la casa,¿como podia estar tan descolocada si siempre todos estaban en su casa?Pero se llevo un susto cuando cierto gato halado se ponia detras suya y le susurraba...

-Se gustaaaannn(N/A ¿ya saben quien es,no?)

-¡Happy!Me has asustado.

Poco a poco Natsu si iba despertando,pero como era posible que aun no se hubiera despertado.

-Mmmm,¿ehh?,¿que haces en mi casa pervertido?-Dijo Natsuyiko con una mirada de "¿que pretendias?".

-Hiiiii!No es lo que piensas,te quedastes dormida cuando Gray y tú es empezasteis a pelear,y ¡deja de pensar cosas pervertidas!

-Gray...Es cierto,no hemos acabado la pelea,le voy a romper la cara a esa nevera andante.

Y asi Natsuyiko salio corriendo de su casa dejando a Luck y a Happy con la boca abierta.

Cuando entro Natsuyiko al gremio seguido por Happy y Luck,todo se veia preparado,solo habia una cosa que a Natsuyiko no le gustaba y era cierta estatua de hielo con el sinbolo de Fairy Tail,pero no se quejo ya que mira se encargo de poner un extraño caliz con llamas rojas,solo quedaban 2 minutos para quelas campanas de Fairy Tail sonaran por toda Magnolia.

-Chicos,tomar unos confetis,queda poco.

estubieron asi durante 1 hora y 59 minutos,cuenta atras,5,4,3,2,1

pummm pummm pummm pummm pummm pummm pumm pumm pumm pumm pummm pummm (N/A Lo se,es patetico poner el ruido de las campanadas XD)

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO MAGNOLIA-Gritaron todos y tiraron de la cuerdecita que tenia en la parte trasera del confeti haciendo que varios papeles salieran volando por el gremio.

Todos los magos salieron del gremio y vieron toda la ciudad llena de luces,brillo y alboroto,en los bares se veian todos animados,a lo que Kana no dudo ni un segundo en unirse junto a estaban pasandolo bien,pero cierta maga se habia esfumado nada mas salir del gremio,Luck la busco por todos lados hasta que la encontro sentada en la orilla del rio,Luck iba a decir que viniera a festejar con todos,pero la cara de la pelirrosada era con una sonrisa nostalgica mientras lagrimas le caian de los ojos.

-¡Natsuyiko!¿Que te pasa?

-Nada

-Puedes confiar en mi,lo sabes.

-Es solo que extraño a Igneel,por que el desaparecio,pero¿si el me abandono?¿no me queria?¿solo me usaba?

-No digas eso,seguro que él no te queria dejar.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-No lo creo,por que dicen que los hijos son iguales a los padres y aun que él no es tu verdadero padre,él te crio,y si eso que dicen es la verdad,te crio bien y se que no te dejaria sin motivo,y de todas formas,aun que lo dudo,si te abandono¿que pasa?tú no estas sola,me tienes a mi,a Happy,a Gray,a Erza,a Mira,a Wendy,resumiendo...al gremio entero y por muchas cosas que pasen no te dejaremos,te apoyaremos,si te caes,te levantaremos,si te rompes una pierna,te cargare y si te enfermas,te cuidare,no dejare que te sientas sola.

De repente Natsuyiko se avalanzo sobre Luck le abrazo y oculto su cara en su pecho y empezo a llorar muy fuerte,queria desahogarse,no lo aguantaba,esa agonia de callarse el sufrimiento,pero lo estaba sacando todo,al cabo de unos minutos se calmo y miro a Luck con una sonrisa tierna,aun tenia los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Luck,lo sientro,te he fastidiado el aniversario pensando en cosas sin sentido,pero no te preocupes,os tengo a vosotros y no necesito nada mas,claro que quiero volver a ver a Igneel,pero se que lo encontrare al fin y al cabo una hija jamas olvida a su padre ¿no?

-Natsutiko...

-Paro tengo esperanzas y se que me ayudareis,que me apoyareis,no quiero que cambie nada,que el gremio se este peleando por una pelea que desatamos Gray yo,que venga Erza y nos de una lección,que tú me digas que me calme cuando hago tonterias,que Wendy me cure cuando monto en esos malditos vehiculos de mierda,que Elfman este con su¡SE UN HOMBRE! Aun que soy mujer...no entendere a Elfman,ir a tú casa todos juntos,aun que todos sabemos que te molesta jejeje,que Makarov y Kana no paren de estar bebiendo,que Levy este leyendo todo el rato con esos dos malditos bastardos que tiene como guardaespaldas,no quiero que cambien nada.

-Natsuiko,nada cambiara,te lo prometo,¿ok? Te ayudare a buscar a Igneel.

-Bueno...esto ya esta demasiado cursi ¿no? Vamos a unirnos a la fiesta,no es tiempo para disgustarse,necesito patearle el culo a Gray,dios,llevo mucho tiempo sin darle una paliza a ese cubo de hielo,nevera andante,...

-Que si,que si,vamos anda,¿me acompañas a comprar unos Yakisobas* y Takoyakis*?

-¡Si!Me muero de hambre-decia mientras le salian estrellas en los ojos.

-Jejeje que poco femenina eres-Decia Luck con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

La noche habia pasado genial,todos disfrutaban y sin olvidarnos de la batalla que tuvieron Natsuyiko,Gray y a la que se les unio una borracha Kana con una botella de cinco litros en la acabar la noche todos estaban dormidos,si,en la calle,nadie tenia ganas de irse a casa,estaban cansados y borrachos,ya que mas daba ¿no?.

En un puente estaba Natsuyiko,poco a poco Luck se le acercaba por la espalda y le dio un abrazo.

-Ummm?Luck...¿Estas borracho?-Decia colorada la maga pelirrosada

-No...creo que somos los unicos despiertos,a quienes se les ocurre ponerse a dormir en la calle.

-Ya-La mirada de Natsuyiko estaba perdida en direccion al cielo,era una mirada cansada,tierna y despistada,algo que le hacia a Luck colorarse por algun motivo,no aguanto mas,no podia mas con esta sensacion,giro a Natsuyiko y se le quedo mirando,Natsuyiko habrio como platos los ojos,le asusto haberla girado tan de repente.

-Ummm...¿que pasa?

-Natsuyiko...y-yo tengo algo importante que decirte,y-yo te te qui-qui-sin poder acabar la frase Natsuyiko le dio en pequeño beso.

-Luck,yo tambien.

El segundo beso fue apasionado,un beso bajo la luz de la luna y algunos cerezos.

Al dia siguiente Gray y Happy se despertaron y fueron en busca de sus compañeros,pero se sorprendio al encontrarselos dormidos,abrazados,Gray y Happy pusieron una risa traviesa.

-Al fin,ya tardaron en decir lo que sentian.

-Se gustaaaannn.

_***Los yakisoba son fideos fritos que sirven en japon en los festivales.**_

_***Los takoyaki son buñuelos rellenos de pulpe,aderezados con una salsa especial,mayonesa,copos de bonito seco y alga.**_

_**YO!¿que tal?la verdad me he emocionado y divertido mucho para los que siguen "PERDIDO EN RECUERDOS" no pude actualizar nada por que no me iba el ordenador y tube que resetearlo con todo dentro *llorando* .**_

_**Bueno,si les gusta me animaria mucho sus review,pero con solo leerlo me vale,solo espero que les guste,y no tengo nada mas que decir,asi que**_

_**CHAOSSU!**_


End file.
